


The Plan

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash has a plan for dealing with carol singers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent Calender. Prompt was Carol Singers

Dash was ready. He had poured a bucket of water over the front step, helping it along with magic when it didn't freeze fast enough. He'd turned all the lights in the house off and he was curled up on the couch with his collection of creep people the fuck out spells open in his lap. If any carolers dared to knock on their door tonight, they were in for quite a few surprises.

He had, however, forgotten that Mars and Simon had gone to get take out, so when he heard a familiar baritone shout followed by the Shrimp's weird cackling laughter, he thought about feeling guilty. But when they finally made it through the door and Dash saw that Simon was the one carrying the food, he decided he'd rub it in instead.

Mars knew how Dash felt about carolers. He should really have expected this.


End file.
